Demolition Squad
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Demolitions expert Seamus Finnegan and his wife Lavender have been contracted by the mysterious Lord Black to demolish a property that he owns. To the surprise of Seamus, he finds out that the property is one where his former year mate Draco Malfoy resides at...but who is Lord Black?


Title **Demolition Squad / / /** Rating **T**

Summary **Demolitions expert Seamus Finnegan and his wife Lavender have been contracted by the mysterious Lord Black to demolish a property that he owns. To the surprise of Seamus, he finds out that the property is one where his former year** **mate Draco Malfoy resides at...but who is Lord Black?**

Pairings **Seamus/Lavender,** **Draco/Astoria, Harry/Hermione, Teddy/Victorie**

-Demolition Squad-

 _ **Finnegan and Finnegan Demolition Services, 162 Diagon Alley, City of Westminster, England**_

 _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **March 2019**_

Seamus Finnegan was in the lap of luxury, in his mind at least. He had it all, a beautiful wife in the lovely Lavender (nee Brown), three children who were all in Gryffindor House at Hogwarts who were best friends with the seven children of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, a thriving business and a significant amount of money in Gringotts.

As he took a seat in his office, he saw his wife leave her desk to see to the owl that had flew into the window, carrying the day's post, another one accompanying it with the Daily Prophet, who was Headquartered in the office next to them.

As his wife took the mail from the owl, Seamus contemplated the day he had ahead of him, knowing that he had the job come in the previous day for the demolition of three disused shops in Hogsmeade which were going to be rebuilt to provide for an expansion to the joke shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes that was next door owned by George Weasley and his brother Ronald, along a branch of the successful Club W, a nightclub which was aimed towards the older teens that went to Hogwarts owned by Lord Potter and the mysterious Lord Black.

Looking through the mail that Lavender had given him, Seamus had seen that one of the envelopes had the seal belonging to Lord Black. Gulping, he opened that letter first as he was concerned what the Lord Black wanted.

" _Dear Mr Finnegan_

 _I require your services as manager and proprietor of Finnegan and Finnegan Demolition Services to expunge from existence a property I own._

 _Should you wish to undertake this job, please tap the envelope with your wand and say the Portkey activation phrase – Manor – and I will meet you at the location this letter said._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Lord Black"_

Seamus looked at his wife. "Darling, hold my appointments today. I have a meeting to go to with a potential client." He said.

"Alright dear, good luck." Lavender said, smiling at her husband who had just grabbed his cloak from the cloak stand in the office. Seamus tapped the envelope with his wand and said the activation phrase, "Manor." Little did Seamus expect to find that he was going to meet Lord Black in person.

 _ **Malfoy Manor, Swindon, Wiltshire, England**_

 _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **March 2019**_

Seamus landed where the Portkey had sent him, right into an argument between Draco and Astoria Malfoy, Harry and Hermione Potter and Teddy Lupin and his fiancé, Victorie Weasley, right in a field outside Malfoy Manor.

"What's this got to do with you anyway Potter?" Seamus heard Astoria shout at his former dormmate. "You aren't even Lord Black!"

"My godfather may not be Lord Black, Madam Malfoy, but he is the proxy holder in the Wizengamot, and therefore entitled to be here!" Teddy Lupin said, his fiancé itching to curse the older woman.

"You want to demolish my ancestral home for what?" Draco Malfoy shouted, annoyed at his first cousin once removed. "You want to turn it into a building site for Muggles to build houses on!"

"I will have you know Malfoy that, as Lord Back, I have here the agreement that the manor known as Malfoy Manor is only a property on loan to the Malfoy family, as signed your grandfather Abraxas Malfoy and my predecessor, Lord Arcturus Black the Third." Teddy said. "Since the death of Abraxas Malfoy three years ago, however, the rental value for the property has not been paid, hence I have decided to repossess the property and demolish it."

"What about us living somewhere?" Astoria said, crying. "I mean that Scorpius is due to come back home in a few days and he is going to have to stop somewhere."

"I've had enough of this." Harry said, getting fed up of the stalemate that he and his godson were in. He headed over to Seamus. "Sorry you came in the middle of an argument. Basically, my godson, who is Lord Black, wants to have this hovel demolished yet the Malfoys have been squatting here the last few weeks after he served them with an eviction notice."

"Bloody ferret being an arse again!" Seamus said, laughing. Suddenly he saw Hermione punch Malfoy on the nose, causing it to spout blood, having called her a "filthy Mudblood whore".

Seamus headed over to Teddy and asked one question which caused the spell fire to start and Aurors to end up arresting the Malfoys. "When do you want this building demolished?"

"As soon as possible Mr Finnegan." Victorie said, smiling. "Whenever you have time with your demolition squad."

-Demolition Squad-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **224 / / /** **Publish Date** **15/01/2017**


End file.
